


Look at me

by Arrysa_Clair



Series: Captured Tsuna [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Captured!Tsuna, Kidnapped!Tsuna, M/M, Not Romance, One-Shot, Suspense, no beta I die like an illiterate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 12:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18073133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrysa_Clair/pseuds/Arrysa_Clair
Summary: Handcuffed and blindfolded inside a metal cage, Tsuna tries to escape until the man with blackemptyeyes came along."Anything for you, myTsunayoshi, but... youhave to...Look atmE."





	Look at me

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** no beta I die like an illiterate and it seems that the font I used on few text isn't working here.  
>  **Warning:** Contains disturbing content like dubious consent bordering (I think _definitely_ is the correct term here) on abuse, also because Adult Reborn is well known with his sadism and this isn’t… romance.

**Look at me**

There was a blindfold wrapped on his eyes, preventing him from seeing, leaving only impression of looming and dancing grey lights behind his eyelids. He got up and lifted his arms, an unconscious action his body decided to do to get rid of the cloth on his. However, he couldn’t feel his way to his face as there was a biting pain on his wrist – restricting his action, and the sudden clanking sound of metal – a chain.

With this sound, the clog on his mind was violently wrenched and he flinched.

Tsuna was walking alone and as he passed his neighbourhood, he felt a spike of pain on his nape. Now he was in an unknown place, unseeing and handcuffed, with a wild imagination that he was kidnapped to be tortured to death.

_‘N-No… I have to stay calm… but I-I can’t see!’_

The teen shivered with realization and his heart beat with more panic. Then he grasp blindingly until his hands came upon several metal bars in front of him and was struck with sudden cold feeling on his stomach. He could only visualize that he was inside a metal cage like a caged animal in a zoo.

The brunet shook his head, hoping that he was wrong because his mother would look for him, surely someone would notice that he was kidnapped… right? They have to!

“A-Anyone… I-Is there anyone… here…?”

There was sudden heavy footstep nearing him and his heart thud all the while, uncertain and definitely panicking who was the owner of the noise.

The footstep stopped in front of him and he couldn’t help but hold his breath.

_‘Please let it not be my abductors…’_

“Tsunayoshi.” An adult voice spoke in the darkness of his captivity, saying his name with… delight. Tsuna’s plea for freedom stuttered and lost on his throat then flinched when he felt long and rough hand caressing his right cheek.

Tsuna was useless on everything but he wasn’t that blind not to know what the caress meant. Suddenly he could feel on his stomach that this person was _bad news_ , that this person must be his captor and he need to get away _now_. He yanked his body back, away from the dangerous hand, and tried to reach for the blindfold.

He has to see first!

There was the rustle of creaking metal, and the brunet suddenly yelped when rough hand grab a hold of his forearm and yanked it forward with force that he stumbled. He immediately flailed, pulling his arm away from the bad man as he yelled for a plea, “Let my arm go! Please!”

His words were unanswered as the rough hand wouldn’t budge, pulling both his arm this time then moving to hold both his wrist. The brunet continued with his struggle, his toes digging on the hard cement with no avail, and he could feel the strain on his shoulder from trying to stay put instead of being dragged forward.

“You should relax, Tsunayoshi.”

The man spoke casually as if commenting on the weather. There wasn’t even a strain on his voice, showing that he didn’t even break a sweat even when the brunet was using all the force he had.

Then there was a jingle – metal? – and followed by a click then the restraint on his wrist were gone. Suddenly his wrists were free and the hand on him was loose that the force of yanking back made him stumble on his back, landing on the hard cold floor with a smack.

 _‘Did… did the man open it? Could I have been wrong about the man being my captor? He is here to actually… save me? Not to kill me?’_ Tsuna thought, stupefied on his position. His thoughts halting him on his action before the current situation caught up with him that he immediately tugged the obstruction on his eyes.

There was bright light on his eyes and his sight was blurred that he had to rub his eyes and blink back repeatedly just so he could finally see. But now, he was free from his blindfold and handcuff, and it meant that he had to thank and apologize to the man who had saved him.

He spotted the figure in front of him, a man wearing all black attire – suit and all, and have black spiky hair the color of a raven. The man looked professional and Tsuna couldn’t believe his eyes that this man who looked way above his league was here to help him.

Tsuna immediately scrambled to his feet, not wanting to continue lying down on the floor while the imposing figure stood over him. He already made himself look like an idiot by trashing so much instead of letting the man help free him; the brunet didn’t want to add more humiliation. However, his cheeks still redden with embarassment.

The brunet immediately bowed down in a show of apology. His voice spoken fast and panicky that he stumbled on few of his words, “I-I’m… I’m so sorry for the trouble…! I d-didn’t mean to act l-like that… but! I-I really thought you’re going to hurt me! I was wrong! And I’m really sorry for that.” He bowed even deeper after that apology, his gaze riveted on the floor – willing it to swallow him whole.

There was a beat of silence, before there was an amused chuckle, and Tsuna felt humiliated even more because the man was clearly making fun of him. Tsuna bore through it without looking up. This was the least he could do after the man helped him.

“It’s a good thing you understand that.”

There was a heavy hand atop the brunet's head, patting his hair as if Tsuna was a cat and he the owner. Tsuna’s heart stuttered uncomfortable at the action. Tsuna held his breath, slowly growing pale as the same hand moved to his chin and tilted his head.

“You should not try to escape from me…”

The brown haired teen thoughts coming to a halt upon the spoken words before he froze with realization and incoming horror. A hand pulled him upward and deftly captured both his wrist in a hold. Now, Tsuna was standing and could see the expression on the other’s face.

The man looked at him with a devilish grin that promises pain and black _empty_ eyes with no speck of emotion on it.

“…my dear Tsunayoshi.”

Tsuna was right; the man with curly side-burns was his captor all along.

* * *

Reborn stared at his dear beloved quivering body. The hitman could only marvel that Tsunayoshi still looked beautiful even as he shivered while sleeping. He roved his sight at the masterpiece that was the brunet's body; willing the image to burn on his retina.

The black haired man stared at Tsunayoshi’s right ankle before he caressed it, tracing the marred skin he could reach caused by the shackle he had clasped adoringly as a gift. His hand touched it, before slowly trailing his hand on more skin, tracing the numerous cuts he had carved with care, starting from the sole of Tsunayoshi’s feet until the underside of his creamy thighs.

The hitman couldn’t help but reminisce that day, the brunet had been crying and screaming by then, a delightful singing voice urging him to keep doing more. Reborn couldn’t help but obliged until Tsunayoshi had fallen asleep on his arms, carved words of _his_ ownership etched deep on thin stomach.

Tsunayoshi learned not to struggle or escape anymore from his advances that day and Reborn’s happiness soared. _Fina **l** ly_, Tsunayoshi had accepted his feelings and not adverse to it. The days following felt like he was on drug, he felt _so_ high, and didn’t care what happened on the outside. All that mattered to him was to be in this place with his Tsunayoshi.

Reborn moved his gaze towards the colourful hand-shaped bruises on Tsunayoshi’s hips. The brunet was his canvas and he was the artist. His brunet's body was a perfect sculpture, deserving of no one but _h **i** m_ **.**

He couldn’t help but touch and lick the marks he created.

 _‘Ahh… S **o** deliciou **s**.’_ He swiped his tongue then playfully nipped with his teeth until speck of colourful red blossomed. Reborn retracted his tongue before expanding the paint with his thumb in few strokes.

There was a full body flinched under him but he continued until he was satisfied with his work.

Reborn slowly made his way on Tsunayoshi’s stomach, leaving wet kisses especially around the reddish and still blooded area where he had carved beautiful words, a declaration that Tsuna _is_ _hi **s**._

P _r_ ~~o~~ P ~~e~~ r **t** _y_ _o_ ~~f~~ **_R_** ~~E~~ _B_ **O** **R** _ **N**_

The thought that someone taking a single look or even a mere glance on his Tsunayoshi made his blood boil **.** Anyone daring to do so would meet a fate worse than death. Shooting them to death was merciful and he was **not** , so he would have to kill them with bare-hands. By the time, he was done, they would be begging and wishing for their death instead, and Reborn will not grant that. **_O_** _h no, of course he wouldn’t,_ definitely _wouldn’t,_ he would torture them without outright killing them.

He would show them how unforgiving he was.

“S…S-Stop… I-It hurts…!” His beloved suddenly roused him to alertness to find that he had dug his fingernails on Tsunayoshi’s side and there was blood coating it.

 _‘Oh. I overdid it.’_ Reborn stared at the brilliant red his fingers had acquired before letting it stay. Knowing it would dry soon and he would have a brand new nail art.

Reborn continued his appreciation of Tsunayoshi’s body as if he hadn’t been distracted at all, believing in his mind and heart that the murderous thoughts he had were forgotten and he hadn’t heard Tsunayoshi’s plea.

All the while, Tsunayoshi kept pressing his quivering weak hands on his chest as if his brunet wanted to hear his heart that beats _only_ for him. It was a loving gesture, which resulted with Reborn taking that same hand – even if it tried to pull – before leaving soft kisses on Tsunayoshi’s ring finger.

“Anything for you, _m_ ** _y_** Tsunayoshi, but… y **o _u_** have to L **oo** k a ~~t~~ m **E.** ” The hitman spoke his promis **e** in a dark and seductive voice, prompting his beloved to pale and freeze. Before his brunet started moving his limbs weakly, and breathed out sinful voice with meaningless words from his lips, “P…Please. S-Stop! Le-Let me go…! Pl-Please!”

The hitman pressed a quick peck, this time on Tsunayoshi’s wrist were a hand-like colourful bruise wrapped on it, not caring that Tsunayoshi had decided to shy away from his touch and had spoken meaningless words to his ears once again. No matter what Tsunayoshi does and says, he _always_ looked so adorable and his voice was his refined wine.

Reborn stared adoringly – devotingly –at his Tsunayoshi when the brunet started crying _for him_ once again.

“S-S-Stop! L-Let me go…!” Tsunayoshi spoke with quivering lips and tear-stained eyes. But the way his Tsunayoshi looked at him, seeing the reflection of his image in those caramel brown eyes he loved. It ruins h **i** m; it causes his primal instinct to act up, and make his _beloved_ scream and cry those _lovely_ melodies while staring _onl **y**_  at him **.**

_‘I w **a** nt you **.** ’_

The spiky haired man leaned forward, hand reaching towards the emancipated cheeks, towards the plump dry and chapped lips and caressed it lovingly. All the while, Tsunayoshi tracks his hand with his gaze while he flinched and shuddered then let teardrops at every contact. It filled him with joyous feeling of having Tsunayoshi’s sole attention.

_‘I want to be w **i** th yo **u.** ’_

Reborn used his other hand to caress the brunet’s throat and his eyes dilated when Tsunayoshi bobbed his adam’s apple upon contact.

_‘ **I** want to be **o** n **e** with yo ~~u~~.’_

The hitman left a chaste kiss on his beloved lips before he grasped Tsunayoshi’s throat in a bruising manner, using his thumb to press at the exact location he wanted to. The brunet’s eyes widened before he trashed on his hold, eyes wide and crying, mouth gaping open to utter the sweet melodies of scream and cries of  _his name_ , “P-P…Ple…Please… Re…born! R-Reborn! S..S…top!!”

The way Tsunayoshi spoke in his cute Japanese accent, the way Tsunayoshi tries to pronounce _r_ instead of the usual l of his name, the little ways that make Tsunayoshi unique and _oh so precious_ , does things to him.

_‘To be one with **you!**’_

Reborn tightened his hold and he noticed that Tsunayoshi’s hands were on his arm, clinging to it as it clawed and drew blood on it, while his dear beloved wheezed for air and his name.

Tsunayoshi had finally marked him as his. This was the only proof he needed that Tsunayoshi loves him with all his heart and the brunet reciprocated his feelings. Tsunayoshi gurgled and there was froth coming from his mouth yet still mouthing his name. Caramel brown eyes stared up at him with blood stained tears, and Reborn locked his gaze on those mesmerizing _eyes_.

The attention that Tsunayoshi gave him filled his heart with happiness that he couldn’t stop the wild grin on his face and he breathed his confession one more time.

“ **I** ~~love~~ y ~~o~~ u, _Tsunayoshi_.”

His beloveds’ eyes finally lost its shine.

_‘You’re finally fr ~~ee~~. **.**.’_

Reborn continued holding Tsunayoshi’s throat even as he cradled his beloved’s hair, petting it the way Tsunayoshi liked. He soon laid Tsunayoshi on his bed, and took the only key he had located under his shoe then used it to open the lowest drawer.

As if moving on autopilot he moved and opened the drawer by ingrained memory then took a gun inside it.

The spiky haired hitman took a step forward, then sat beside Tsunayoshi’s cold and _beautiful_ body. He caressed his white cheeks adoringly, his eyes riveted back to his beloved still open _empty_ eyes, and he couldn’t help but grin even wilder at the bursting joy on his heart because now Tsunayoshi was sleeping and waiting. All Reborn had to do was–

Reborn left a soft kiss on his beloved’s cold forehead.

 _‘…And **I** will be with you f_o _r al **l** **e** t_e _r_ n **i** _ty **,** my T ~~su~~ nayo ~~sh~~ i **.** ’_

Before he aimed the gun and pulled the trigger on his own temple.

–take his life and he shall be connected with Tsunayoshi; body and soul. _Finally, they will turn into **one**._

* * *

The white haired albino stared with amused expression on his face as he stared at the cooling bodies that his men had confirmed were now dead, before leaving another order and that was to incinerate the dead bodies along with everything inside this dark and dingy room.

Byakuran soon snickered until it turned into loud laughter while he watched the fire start. He was rightfully amused of the fact that in this world Tsunayoshi Sawada would be incinerated just like his alternate version did to the Byakuran of that world.

Not only that but the irony! The Tsunayoshi of parallel worlds always have Reborn of that world as his most trusted. However, here in this world, he was killed by Reborn! The same Reborn that would be sent to tutor him to be a Mafia Boss if he was the only viable candidate left for the Decimo position in this world.

As the fire bloomed into a controlled inferno, Byakuran couldn’t help but laugh even louder with mirth and amusement for having orchestrated this whole situation.

“How fitting and delightfully tragic.”

**_End_ **

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N’s slash notes from 2017 till the published date:**  
>  I’m posting this now after a year of just starting this, writing drafts I didn’t even use in the end, and finally remembered I have this story by this year so I finished this at 6AM today (and did few fixes after getting my sleep)  
>  **Plot and relevant events:** Reborn kidnapped Tsuna and shenanigan ensues.  
> Tsuna was in high school, bullied, friendless and his moniker of dame-Tsuna never left even now at 17. He still has his mother of course. Iemitsu still became a star (probably still Mafia haha)  
> Reborn is a sadist but really he just want to protect his Tsunayoshi from everything. That’s why he is so obsessed with Tsuna… Just kidding!  
> Actually, Byakuran was just fooling around because he was bored as fuck and he have to dish out his own revenge where he can, after all the feeling of being incinerated followed him even if he lost his abilities to see on parallel universe. Also of course, he had the means to brainwash Reborn, the World Greatest Hitman or not (No Arcobaleno in this world or maybe Checkerface choose a different set lol). Upped his brainwashing to break Reborn’s mind so the hitman will think that he really love hurting his Tsunayoshi because it was the right thing to do and of course, to commit suicide by the end. (Byakuran gotta have to make sure everything is a wrap lolol.)  
> This plot all started just because I want to write Tsuna in a metal cage with sadistic Adult Reborn…  
> I also recommend listening to “The Tragedy of Chateau Cepage” by Vocaloid or the English cover by zoozbuh so you can hear the actual lyrics of the song.  
>  **Kindly leave comment and/or kudos this story.** Hopefully, I did okay in this oneshot…  
>  **Edited by April 2, 2019**


End file.
